Pecado
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Todo se paga en esta vida... o quizá en la siguiente./ Este fic participa en el reto "SNK High School AU" de la página de facebook: "Attack on Fanfics".


**Disclaimer: applied.**

Este one-shot participa en el reto "SNK High School AU" de la página de facebook: "Attack on Fanfics".

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **PECADO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apenas estaba amaneciendo y era una pésima hora -quizá- para visitar el cementerio, pero Zeke Jaeger apenas pareció notarlo. La oscuridad y el frío del sitio no le molestaron, caminó sin prisa alguna con un ramo de flores blancas hasta que llegó a su destino.

 _Dina Jaeger._

 _Hija, esposa y madre._

Contempló la lápida un momento, y recordó con esfuerzo el rostro de la mujer que le había dado la vida. Luego puso las flores sobre la tumba, y se sentó a un costado.

—Lo siento, madre —murmuró—. No tengo excusa alguna. Ha pasado un año, ¿cierto? —Por supuesto, no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Zeke sacó una cajetilla de cigarros de su bolsillo y prendió uno, dejando que olor a tabaco inundara el ambiente y embutiera sus sentidos.

Carla odiaba que fumara, por eso aprovechaba al máximo los momentos en los que no estaba a la vista para regañarlo. Probablemente, a su madre tampoco le haría gracia.

—Siempre te visito cuando tengo problemas. —Le dio una calada al cigarro y empezó a hablar en tono comedido y desenfadado. Se permitió sonreír un poco aunque su expresión era sombría— Hoy no es diferente. Soy un poco ingrato pero mi padre y Carla no necesitan oírme lloriquear más sobre ese asunto.

Se frotó la oreja sin humor y se recostó contra la lápida de forma casual. Durante un largo momento permaneció en silencio, absorto en sus pensamientos, agradecido por la retorcida calma que lo rodeaba. No había nada más terapéutico que estar exento de la banalidad del mundo.

—Eren ha empeorado —miró hacia la nada al hablar—. Más que la última vez es decir. Se supone que la playa y el mar le despejarían la cabeza pero solo lo han jodido más. Sabía que Kaith Shadis era estúpido —añadió entonces con desdén, el primer rastro de emoción genuina en su imperturbable carácter—. No dice más que tonterías.

Su última brillante recomendación lo había convencido de que era un fraude total. Había un límite entre la ciencia y la fantasía. _"Regresión",_ bufó al recordar la seriedad con la que había expresado esas palabras, como si algo sacado de la mente de algún chiflado pudiese acabar con la tortura de su familia…

" _Es la última alternativa. Si no funciona…"_

El tono de sus palabras lo había hecho entrar en ira pero también en desesperación, y un recuerdo fugaz pero sangriento lo azotó. Notó que temblaba y resopló con ira, tirando en la tierra húmeda el cigarrillo medio consumido. Estaban en el límite, al borde de un abismo que los tragaría a todos si no cedían.

Era una estupidez, pero lo único que quedaba después de años de fracaso.

—Nos mudaremos de nuevo. Lejos del mar esta vez —dijo abruptamente, y apretó la boca en una línea tensa—. Lejos de todos. Tenemos que apartar a Eren de este lugar antes de iniciar el nuevo tratamiento. — _"El último tratamiento"_ en realidad— Eso no borrará lo sucedido por supuesto —gruñó. Su intención de permanecer impávido cayó en saco roto. Visitar el cementerio normalmente lo calmaba, pero recordar la advertencia solo empeoró su desgastado humor. Miró la triste tumba con menosprecio—. A veces me siento tonto viniendo aquí para contar mis problemas a un cadáver que se pudre bajo tierra…. —Se arrepintió casi al instante de lo que había dicho, pero no pidió disculpa alguna. Y esa desconsideración no hizo más que agrietar algo dentro de sí, su cordura quizá.

" _Todo se paga en esta vida"_ , ese había sido el lema de su madre, y al contemplar el nombre en la lápida, pensó que probablemente tenía razón. No se podía rastrear que había originado el trastorno y tampoco se lo podía controlar, y si la ciencia no podía dar una respuesta racional lo único que quedaba eran las irracionales. Y culpar al destino y al karma. Su padre o él habían hecho algo terrible en algún momento de sus vidas, algo que no comprendían pero que era suficiente para merecer ver a Eren destruirse lentamente.

" _Cada noche mueren de formas diferentes y horribles. Y no puedo hacer nada."_

Pasó una mano por su cabello y aspiró aire bruscamente, intentando deshacerse de la bilis que podía saborear en la boca. Se levantó y observó el amanecer sin rastro de emoción, con unos ojos tan turbios como los de su hermano menor.

—Tengo que irme. —Se despidió sin mucha ceremonia— Nunca me lo pediste pero te prometí que sería un gran médico, mejor incluso que mi padre. —Cerró los ojos, y fue obvio lo cansado y vulnerable que estaba— Espero que puedas comprender si no lo logro.

Tras decir eso, giró y se alejó sin más.

El camino a casa fue silencioso y rápido. Cuando llegó ya había amanecido totalmente. Las cajas de mudanza estaban llenas y esparcidas en el recibidor, a la espera de ser trasladadas por la tarde a su nuevo hogar. Ignorando la pesadumbre que sentía tanto por esa casa como por la nueva, Zeke subió las escaleras en silencio hasta el cuarto que compartía con su hermano. No se sorprendió al encontrar a Eren despierto, estaba de pie a un lado de la ventana mirando el exterior de forma vacía. Probablemente había estado allí por horas.

Se acercó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta con falsa actitud despreocupada.

—¿Qué fue esta vez? —preguntó con simplicidad mirando sobre Eren. Las calles estaban desiertas, un panorama que era apreciado por ambos.

Eren apenas titubeó.

—La ciudad amurallada de nuevo —respondió llanamente—. Estaba cubierta de sangre y había muchos muertos… muchos…

Zeke apretó la mandíbula ante el tono desapasionado.

—¿Reconociste a alguno?

Eren se tensó, y sus dedos sobre la ventana se tornaron blancos por la presión. Zeke no necesitó la confirmación. Eren había vuelto a soñar con Carla siendo despedazada por alguna criatura grotesca en aquella desolada ciudad amurallada. Había soñado con un atardecer sangriento, y con cuerpos desmembrados de todas las formas posibles.

Aquel sueño que se repetía desde que era poco más que un bebé lo estaba destrozando, lo sabía. Lo había entendido desde que había visto los inquietantes dibujos de trazos deformes e infantiles, en aquel entonces cuando la profesora de pre-escolar había llamado a Carla y a su padre preocupada por el abrupto cambio de personalidad de Eren.

—Me alejaba de ella. —Su hermano murmuró aquello mientras bajaba la cabeza, dejando que el flequillo cubriera sus ojos— Mamá me llamaba, estaba llorando y suplicando que no la abandonase, que le ayudara porque tenía las piernas destrozadas.

—Eren… —Supuestamente hacerle hablar debía ayudar a pesar de lo contraproducente que era.

—Pero me iba. Corría lejos de ella. —Eren soltó una risita burlona y arisca— Mamá era estrujada hasta que escupía sangre y yo… yo…

—Recuerda lo que dice Shadis, tienes que reconstruir ese sueño.

—Todos están muertos pero siempre hablan. Y dicen…

Zeke lo sacudió antes de que pudiese seguir hablando.

—Basta —ordenó secamente—, no recuerdes eso. Vuelve a esa ciudad amurallada, piensa que está intacta, que Carla está bien. Todos estamos bien. No hay monstruos ni sangre, y tampoco cadáveres.

Eren lo observó con parsimonia.

—Siempre hay cadáveres…—señaló distante—, ya sea en la ciudad amurallada o en la ciudad del festival.

—No existen esas ciudades, solo están en tus sueños, Eren —dijo mirándolo a los ojos, intentando contener el alarido de desesperación, ira y tristeza que tenía atorado. Durante casi doce años se había repetido el mismo patrón. Eren soñaba casi lo mismo día con día sin tener descanso—. Es un mundo que tú controlas. Recréalo de nuevo como tú quieras.

Eren negó. En sus sueños quería salvar a su madre, pero también quería destruir todo y a todos. Si lo lograba dejaría de pensar en ellos cuando estaba despierto, dejaría de tener miedo a dormir y a levantarse, e incluso a respirar…

—Hemos tenido esta plática muchas veces. Shadis es un imbécil pero es un imbécil con un doctorado en psicología. Colabora con él, déjame a mí la agradable parte de mandarlo a la mierda cuando se excede.

Eren ni siquiera rio. En la víspera de la nueva mudanza podía sentir el final, y egoísta y sorpresivamente quería pelear. Se aferró a Zeke con fuerza, sobresaltándolo.

—¿Y si quiero matar a todos? —exigió en voz baja.

Zeke tardó un momento en comprender lo que su hermano menor había dicho.

—¿Qué?

—Si todos mueren entonces no escucharé lo que dicen. —Eren apretó los dientes, trastornado— No hice nada pero siempre me culpan. Yo no los maté, Zeke. No lo hice… no lo hice… —soltó un sonido estrangulado y empezó a tiritar—. El sueño no puede cambiar, no puedo que hacer que sea agradable, pero si ellos desaparecen… si mueren realmente…

Zeke dejó de observarlo con sorpresa y cautela en cuanto comenzó a temblar. En ese instante, lo único que le pasó por la cabeza fue a su hermano cubierto de sangre, y la mirada de desesperación, demencia, y terror en sus ojos aquel día.

—Entonces mátalos a todos. —Le sujetó de los hombros con firmeza. Sus ojos eran despiadados y fríos, muy fríos— Si tienes que matarlos a todos, mátalos, Eren. ¡Mátalos!

Apenas notó que su voz fue un jadeo. Eren lo contemplaba con ojos inmensos, y solo entonces comprendió el peso de sus palabras. El silencio que siguió fue agudo, casi perturbador. Era como si hubiesen pactado un crimen atroz a pesar de que esas personas solo existían en las pesadillas de uno de ellos. Debió retroceder, decirle que olvidara lo dicho, era una negligencia estúpida y poco racional; pero las palabras nunca salieron, y él comprendió que no le importaba si Eren masacraba a todos en sus pesadillas si eso lograba mejorarlo un poco.

Cuando Eren asintió lentamente, Zeke lo soltó, entumecido entre la repulsión y la frialdad.

—Vamos…—tragó saliva y pasó una mano por su rostro, y pidió perdón en su mente a Carla y a su padre. Y también a Eren.

—¿A dónde?

—A la playa —Zeke le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Odiaba las pesadillas de Eren tanto como odiaba su propia debilidad. Era inevitable, pero se odiaba por no poder ayudarlo. Lo único que podía hacer era seguir la corriente y esperar no hacer demasiado daño—. Te gusta el mar, ¿no?

Se habían mudado a ese lado del país creyendo que eso lo aliviaría. Y en parte lo había hecho. Eren jamás había mostrado más asombro y apego hacia nada hasta que vio el océano.

—Pensé que habías dicho que no iríamos más —murmuró Eren desviando la mirada.

—¿Hay alguna diferencia entre ir a la playa o quedarnos aquí? —preguntó secamente.

El sonido y el olor del mar se sentían incluso en la casa. Por eso, por alguna razón retorcida, aunque a Eren le gustaba el mar, era ese mismo ambiente el que había empeorado sus pesadillas.

Lo arrastró lejos de la ventana, lejos también de los retorcidos sueños hechos de huesos, carne y sangre.

El recorrido solo tomó unos minutos, y pronto las elegantes casas desaparecieron para dar paso a la arena.

Zeke soltó a Eren, y este caminó con lentitud, absorbiendo la imagen del agua salada y el sol con una intensidad que quizá Zeke jamás podría comprender. Incluso si solo veía su espalda sabía que estaba experimentando un sinfín de emociones.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto te gusta? —preguntó luego de un momento caminando tras él. Las olas pronto lo alcanzaron—. ¿Qué ves en el mar?

Eren hizo ondas en el agua de forma vaga.

—A veces —dijo, y Zeke se sorprendió al oírlo responder—, lo veo en mis sueños. No dura mucho pero cuando estoy realmente… —Se detuvo bruscamente y frunció el ceño. No quería decir "asustado", lo hacía sentir patético—…cuando estoy en problemas el sueño cambia y veo el mar. Es como si fuese la primera vez… —su voz no fue más que un murmullo que se apagó a mitad del camino. Zeke lo vio cerrar los ojos y tensar la boca, sumido en un silencio desgarrador. No dijo más pero él entendió. El mar era su escape, era su libertad.

Desvió su atención al horizonte, impasible, y cuando habló de nuevo su voz era feroz.

—Un día no solo será el mar, Eren —prometió mientras el sonido de las aves y las olas ahogaban todo lo demás—. Un día el mundo será tu libertad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La nueva ciudad era bastante concurrida, nada parecido a lo que estaban acostumbrados, era obvio en la incomodidad rígida de Eren. Zeke se preguntó si eso era lo más adecuado, las multitudes exaltaban a su hermano. Sin embargo, no había nada que hacer, excepto por supuesto poner las cosas claras. Aparcó el auto no muy lejos de un edificio alto y bastante ostentoso.

Eren arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó hablando por primera vez desde que habían salido de casa.

Zeke le sonrió de forma seca, pensando en lo que Carla y su padre le habían dicho. Dar las noticias con calma, con suavidad…

—Estudiarás allí a partir de mañana —señaló directamente. No era demasiado bueno para el tacto, y de todas formas la reacción sería la misma incluso si se lo deletreaban. Eren era anti-social no estúpido.

Eren volvió bruscamente el rostro de nuevo al edificio de color ladrillo, confundido y tenso.

—¿Por qué…?

—La regresión por hipnosis no es cosa de juegos. La ciencia médica no lo reconoce a su totalidad pero es lo último que nos queda —Zeke ajustó el espejo lateral mientras hablaba, observando diligentemente su alrededor. Era una zona estudiantil por lo que el lugar estaba bastante poblado y bullicioso. No había nadie cerca así que se relajó—. Tus sesiones empezarán en un mes pero hasta entonces hay que mantenerte en un ambiente estable y sano. —En ese punto carraspeó de forma sarcástica. Magath tenía un retorcido sentido del humor si creía que la adolescencia y el instituto eran puntos clave de ambiente sanos— Además, estar con personas de tu edad te mantendrá ocupado y-

—La última vez que estuve con personas de mi edad casi los mato —la voz de Eren era oscura—. Está bien si son pesadillas pero la realidad es diferente. Si los mato no hay vuelta atrás.

Zeke dejó de sonreír.

—No los matarás, no exageres.

—¿Porque habrá testigos? —Eren rio por lo bajo de forma mordaz. Estaba enojado pero no con Zeke, ni siquiera con Magath o Shadis—. Se supone que ustedes cuidan al mundo de mí, deberían ir a la cárcel por esto.

El comentario le enardeció, lo miró con ira y le sujetó de las solapas de la camisa, irritado.

—Deja de hablar así. Cuidamos de ti, no al mundo de ti.

—¿Entonces por qué debo seguir esta farsa? —exigió rechinando los dientes—. No puedo ir a una secundaria normal. No quiero hacerlo.

—Esa es la palabra clave, hermanito —lo soltó con brusquedad—. No querer y no poder son cosas distintas. Puedes ir a una secundaria si pones de tu parte. Lo que pasó hace años no se volvió a repetir así que no es el precedente de algún tipo de psicopatía.

—Porque no volví a salir de casa —gruñó Eren, y señaló a través de la ventana cerrada a las personas que transitaban ajenas a su discusión—. No puedo salir al exterior y fingir que soy normal, ¡no lo soy! ¡Todos los días tengo pesadillas de monstruos y cadáveres! ¡Veo a mi madre morir cada noche! ¡Veo un bosque gigante abonado con sesos y tripas! ¡Lo veo en mis pesadillas y en la realidad! ¡Nunca despierto! ¡NUNCA!

Afortunadamente, el timbre del instituto ahogó el último grito estrangulado de Eren. Zeke inspiró con lentitud y se acomodó los lentes.

—¿Qué has soñado esta vez? —preguntó mientras los estudiantes se amontonaban en tropel, riendo y charlando a viva voz—. Estás bastante malhumorado. No es normal.

—No estudiaré aquí —Eren se negó a desviar la conversación. Su rostro había palidecido de rabia por lo que las ojeras eran más notorias.

—¿Qué soñaste? —exigió bruscamente—. Si no hablas no puedo ayudarte. No soy una bola de cristal, Eren.

Él tragó, sus puños estaban apretados, y la presión hizo que la correa del reloj que tenía en la mano izquierda se aflojara. Por el rabillo del ojo Zeke captó la descuidada cicatriz rosada que se extendía por toda la muñeca, y su semblante se endureció.

—No tendrás más profesores privados. Estudiarás aquí lo quieras o no, y si debo acompañarte a clases para asegurarme de eso, lo haré.

—No puedes dejar la universidad —protestó Eren bruscamente, pasando de la ira a la desolación total.

—¿Quieres apostar?

No, no quería. Eren conocía lo suficiente a Zeke, cumpliría porque ya lo había hecho una vez.

—Los maté a todos —confesó entonces. Su voz fue un sonido siseante, lleno de alivio y repulsión—. Pero no estaba en la ciudad amurallada, era la ciudad del festival. Era de noche, y había mucha gente, estaban vivos, felices, celebraban algo…

Eso era nuevo. Zeke prestó atención. Las pesadillas de Eren siempre empezaban mal, con destrucción y muertes, y terminaban incluso peor.

—Los maté a todos —Eren cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza—, aunque no había razón. Estaba sobre la ciudad y los despedacé, lancé rocas y aplasté a muchos. Los monstruos siempre atacaban la ciudad amurallada, pero esta vez yo fui el monstruo, yo los maté, yo los descuarticé, yo los comí… —se ahogó por el asco y el odio, temblando—. Puedo recordarlo a la perfección.

—¿También te culpaban? —la voz de Zeke fue tensa, pero se enfocó en lo importante.

—No. —Eso era lo peor— ¿Por qué los maté? —Preguntó— ¿Por qué lo hice, Zeke? —exigió mirándole compungido—. ¡¿Por qué?!

Era por un bien mayor, su bien.

—Yo te dije que los mataras —Le recordó silenciosamente.

—No había razón. Ellos no me hicieron nada. Todo estaba bien hasta que yo intervine, no fue para protegerme —farfulló Eren con ojos enloquecidos, poniéndolo nervioso.

Se sintió exaltado. Sabía que no había sido la más brillante de sus ideas.

—Aquel día yo te dije que los mataras, fue un consejo tonto e imprudente pero fue mío —recalcó intentando llegar a él, aunque Eren no parecía escucharlo realmente. Estaba lejos, en el lugar de sus pesadillas de nuevo—. Yo soy el único culpable, tu inconsciente solo siguió lo que dije. No les des más vueltas.

No era tan sencillo. Eren soltó una risa mordaz y sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia, lleno de incertidumbre y contradicción.

—¿Por qué? —repitió como en un trance— ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué…?

Aunque ya no hablaba con él, Zeke tuvo la sensación de que tenía el deber de darle una respuesta satisfactoria. Era su culpa, y solo suya. Si tan solo pudiese hacerle entender…

—Eren-

—¡Sasha, eso es mío! —alguien se estrelló contra la puerta del copiloto haciendo que Eren saltara en su sitio con sorpresa e incredulidad. A través del vidrio lo saludaba el rostro estampado de una muchacha de cabello castaño.

Zeke, que había estado bastante serio y al borde de una migraña, perdió todo aire refinado ante el espectáculo. Por el rabillo del ojo había advertido que dos adolescentes corrían por la pista de forma imprudente y estúpida, peleando por quien-sabe-qué. No le había interesado hasta que la muchacha por correr sin mirar se había tropezado, estrellándose en el auto de forma bastante bochornosa.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, eso dolió! ¡Dolió! —la chica retrocedió haciendo todo un berrinche, frotándose la nariz y la frente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sus quejidos infantiles se mezclaron con las risas burlonas del chico de cabello rapado que la había estado persiguiendo.

—¡Te lo mereces por tragona!

Sasha que seguía haciendo pucheros, desvió su mirada a las personas que estaban dentro del auto, y se llevó una mano a la nuca con vergüenza.

—¡Lo siento mucho! Fue culpa de Connie pero les dejo mi pan para estar a mano —estampó contra la ventana subida el pedazo de hamburguesa que había estado devorando, embarrándolo de kétchup— ¡Ahhhh, lo ensucié! ¡Lo limpiaré con mi…! —pero antes de que pudiese seguir hablando, el muchacho con el que peleaba se acercó y le arrebató la soda que tenía en la otra mano.

Cuando lo notó, Sasha olvidó sus disculpas y corrió tras él soltando alaridos dignos de un animal, dejando plantados (y estupefactos) a los hermanos Jaeger.

Después de unos segundos, Zeke se contorsionó en una risa involuntaria. Había olvidado el ambiente del instituto, y aunque podía llegar a ser venenoso lo cierto era que tenía sus cosas buenas (y divertidas). Esos tiempos jamás volvían, y aunque no lo había gozado muy bien por los problemas a raíz de la enfermedad de Eren, cuando se ponía melancólico podía recordar cosas agradables.

Más ligero que antes, miró de reojo a Eren y supo que la conversación se tendría que posponer.

—No es muy inteligente ¿eh? —comentó sonriendo al ver que aún no se recuperaba del shock. Eren había estado demasiado tiempo alejado del mundo, solo observando a través de la ventana un mundo que lo aterraba y odiaba. Si fuese un artefacto habría entrado en cortocircuito, y le pensamiento le hizo reír más—. Ahora tendré que llevarlo a lavar de nuevo. —Pero estaba de buen humor así que ni siquiera se molestó por lo sucedido—. ¿Eren?

Él lo ignoró a favor de mirar el lugar por donde había desaparecido la atolondrada adolescente. Ni siquiera hizo caso a la salsa que se deslizaba lenta y asquerosamente, haciendo que Zeke recordara que Eren odiaba el kétchup porque se asemejaba a la sangre.

Pensó en salir y limpiar rápido el estropicio antes de que lo afectase, pero Eren seguía mirando más allá de la ventana con una expresión curiosa y tan sobresaltada como cuando la chica se había estrellado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó lentamente, preguntándose si había algo en ella que llamara la atención de su hermano— ¿Ese es tu tipo de mujer? Nos esperan días divertidos, entonces —se burló sin mucha intención.

—¿Tipo de mujer? —Eren finalmente le prestó atención y ladeó la cabeza sin entender nada.

Zeke resopló. Por supuesto que no entendía, era como un niño a pesar de que ya había cumplido los quince años.

—Olvídalo.

Eren asintió y se frotó las manos con inquietud, toda su actitud enojada o estresada olvidada.

—¿Qué sucede? —repitió Zeke notando que sudaba y respiraba de forma entrecortada.

—Nada —Eren se reclinó contra su asiento, inspirando y espirando con lentitud. La cabeza le empezó a doler y se concentró en no perder la calma—. Tengo hambre.

—No pareces hambriento.

—¿Quieres que almuerce o no? —exigió sin mucho ánimo.

—Muy bien —Zeke torció el gesto con sospecha—, pero estás más extraño de lo normal. ¿No irás a hacer un berrinche cuando lleguemos a casa, verdad?

—Lo haré solo para molestarte —murmuró de forma agria. Tras sus párpados una imagen empezó a tomar forma, y sintió más dolor y molestia—. Vámonos ya.

—¿Qué hay del instituto?

—Ya dijiste que no tengo opción. No sé por qué preguntas —su voz era cada vez más lenta y trabajosa. Parecía agotado y Zeke decidió dejarlo en paz por ese momento. Al menos había tenido éxito en su labor aunque su cambio abrupto de decisión no había sido pasado por alto.

Lo observó de vez en cuando mientras conducía a velocidad media por la autopista, intrigado y preocupado. Eren había bajado la luna y observaba el exterior fijamente con el rostro volteado, de tal forma que era imposible notar que había en su mirada.

Y lo que había era algo que Zeke no podría descifrar. La imagen que Eren había visto se hacía más nítida, y por primera vez unas palabras lo acompañaron.

" _¿Te das cuenta que ha muerto porque nos arrastraste a esto?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

A pesar de todo lo que había dicho y los consejos que le había dado a último momento, Zeke se sintió bastante ansioso en cuanto Eren salió de casa al día siguiente. No fue el único. Carla dejó de sonreír ampliamente y cayó sobre uno de los sofás temblando, mientras que Grisha dejaba de fingir que leía el periódico.

El tenue silencio solo fue roto por el sonido de los dedos de Zeke sobre la mesa. No había probado el desayuno y no tenía intención de hacerlo. Estaba preocupado. Todo dependía de ese primer día, si Eren no encajaba o al menos soportaba la secundaria debían renunciar a esa idea.

—Recuérdenme la razón por la que no fuimos con él —murmuró entre dientes.

—Se habría enojado más —contestó su padre en voz baja, viéndose bastante cansado—. Predisponerlo a ser provocado con más facilidad no habría ayudado a nadie.

—Saldré un momento —Intentó levantarse pero fue devuelto a su sitio al instante. Le dedicó a su padre una mirada irritada pero no protestó. Carla se había levantado y caminaba hacia ellos con un suspiro triste y pesaroso.

—Vigilar afuera de su colegio no hará que el tiempo pase más rápido. Además, quiero que me ayudes en algo —En ese punto Grisha Jaeger miró a su esposa con una ternura, palmeándole la mano—. Ve a descansar, Carla. No dormiste nada anoche.

—No sé si pueda… —contestó mordiéndose la boca—. Estaba muy enfadado. No lo había visto así desde hace años.

—No le hará daño a nadie —En realidad, lo que quería decir era que no importaba si lo hacía. Podrían solucionarlo, o al menos eso esperaba. Era un pensamiento repugnante pero Zeke ya había abandonado sus escrúpulos hace mucho. Sonrió a su madrastra y la animó a descansar. Tenía pesadas ojeras, incluso más notorias que las de Eren y su rostro antaño tan reluciente y vivaracho era sombrío y decaído. Habría deseado volver a los tiempos en los que Carla sonreía mucho y era feliz, pero era imposible.

Cuando ella abandonó el comedor, el rostro de ambos hombres cambió.

—Aun no estoy de acuerdo con la recomendación de Magath —comentó Grisha sacando un papel de su maletín—. Incluso si es mi hijo debo reconocer que Eren es una bomba de tiempo.

—Necesita rodearse de personas de su edad. Lo relajará.

—Lo sucedido hace años…

—No pasó a mayores y no volvió a repetirse —soltó mirándole con cierta indignación—. Si le haces sentir que es peligroso entonces no sé porque te sorprendes que se lo crea. Es un adolescente, necesita nuestra ayuda y confianza.

En vez de enojarse, Grisha terminó observándolo con afecto.

—Es reconfortante ver como lo proteges. Antes te habrías enfadado.

—Crecí —señaló parcamente, disgustado ante el error cometido en su adolescencia.

—Sí, y es hora de que aprendas algo —Le empujó el papel que había puesto sobre la mesa—. ¿Sabes qué es?

Era uno de los tantos dibujos de Eren. A veces retrataba sus pesadillas, dibujos horrendos de cadáveres despedazados, edificios derrumbados o monstruos comiendo gente, especialmente a Carla. Cuando los veía, Zeke entendía una milésima de lo perturbador que era soñar con eso cada día. Si Eren seguía cuerdo solo podía ser por un milagro (o un castigo si lo pensaba retorcidamente).

—Los dos sabemos que es esto —Hizo una mueca. Ya entendía porque había querido que Carla se fuese—. ¿Acaso los médicos de Eren interpretaron algo revelador y nuevo?

—Los médicos no, el amigo de un amigo —dijo y señaló un punto en concreto de líneas inentendibles que Zeke suponía eran parte del dibujo—. No son garabatos.

—¿Entonces qué son? ¿Arte abstracto? —ironizó sin tomarlo en serio. No entendía porque su padre lucía tan inquieto.

—Es una lengua, Zeke. Una lengua muerta —Grisha tragó y se revolvió el cabello furiosamente—, que se supone se extinguió hace cuatro mil años.

Las palabras eran muy claras, Zeke parpadeó y formó un gesto escéptico.

—No estás hablando en serio.

—He revisado todos los dibujos. La mayor parte tienen esa escritura. Es algo que no se puede negar —lo miró apretando los labios—. ¿Eren ha mostrado interés por aprender algún idioma extraño?

—Eren no ha mostrado interés en nada más que en intentar matarse —espetó fríamente— ¿Por qué estás perdiendo el tiempo con…?

—¡Por eso mismo! —Grisha golpeó la mesa con impotencia, perdiendo la calma. Y Zeke retrocedió visiblemente sorprendido. Rara vez permitía que lo viera así— ¡Necesitaba una respuesta que la ciencia médica no podía darme! Eren no es el típico paciente con trastorno de pesadillas. No hay nada en él que explique el origen de su enfermedad, y no hay nada que pueda aliviarlo: ni pastillas ni terapias —El hombre parecía a punto de derrumbarse mientras hablaba con voz distorsionada por el miedo y la demencia—. ¡Lo que dijo Shadis es muy serio, Zeke! Si no podemos controlarlo pronto, entonces debemos internarlo en un centro psiquiátrico o morirá —"Se suicidará" pero las palabras eran muy dolorosas para expresarlas en voz alta.

Cuando era niño Eren no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, sentía miedo y confusión, pero al final se refugiaba en los brazos de sus padres y de su hermano, y olvidaba sus pesadillas un momento. Sin embargo, ya no era un niño, prestaba atención a sus sueños y los vivía con intensidad y entendía lo horribles que eran, y eso lo carcomía poco a poco. Vivía más allí que en la realidad, y por eso estaba muriendo.

Incluso si sonaba dramático, incluso si sonaba exagerado, era la única verdad.

Zeke se derrumbó en su sitio y cerró los ojos como si de ese modo pudiese evitar todo.

—¿Es por eso que Shadis aconsejó la regresión? ¿La teoría de la reencarnación? —habría deseado que sus palabras fuesen más mordaces.

—La regresión es lo único que nos queda. No tiene nada que ver con esta teoría —dijo de forma cansada—. Es realmente lo único que nos queda —enfatizó.

Ya lo había oído, de hecho incluso si no lo hubiese dicho Shadis, Zeke lo sabía. No estaba estudiando Psiquiatría por nada. Arrastró el dibujo y contempló la "supuesta lengua muerta". No se parecía a nada cercano a un idioma a sus ojos.

—¿Qué dice? Según tu amigo…

—Mi retribución. —La respuesta fue instantánea. Grisha se pasó una mano por el rostro— Esta es mi retribución.

¿Retribución? Unas palabras le pasaron por la mente.

" _¿Por qué los maté? ¡¿por qué lo hice?!, ¡¿por qué?!"_

—Se supone que un alma reencarna para redimir sus pecados. Esa es la esencia de la teoría en todas las culturas que lo han estudiado.

Era una conversación ridícula pero más ridículo era que prestara atención. Era peor que haber aceptado lo de la regresión. Al menos eso tenía cierta base terapéutica. La reencarnación era una locura en todos sus bordes.

—Algunos profesionales dicen que ciertas fobias inexplicables o marcas de nacimiento corresponden a lo que los sujetos de estudio explican de sus vidas pasadas. —Grisha sonrió agriamente. Era algo que siempre le había causado rechazo y lástima. Un profesional arruinando su nombre de esa manera…. Bueno, ya podía oír a Dina repetirle ese "te lo dije" en tono molesto. Siempre le había reprendido por ser tan arrogante y presuntuoso, defectos que Zeke había heredado—. Si es cierto, al menos eso explicaría porque nunca encontramos nada que originara la enfermedad de Eren.

Los ojos de Zeke eran llanos.

—¿Por qué se extinguió el pueblo que hablaba esta lengua?, ¿quiénes eran?

—Nadie sabe a cabalidad lo sucedido. Es una cultura de la que prácticamente no quedó vestigio, salvo algunas leyendas que permitieron conocer su idioma. Son pocos los arqueólogos que se han interesado en estudiarlo.

—¿Y qué es lo encontraron?

— Gobernaron sobre el mundo por casi dos mil años y causaron dos guerras; la última desoló toda la faz del planeta. Un perfecto "armagedón": un final orquestado para un nuevo comienzo —explicó sin humor—. De cualquier forma, cien años después de la última guerra fueron masacrados totalmente. Las leyendas hablan de los temidos que eran aunque no explican la razón.

Antes de que pudiese seguir hablando, Zeke alzó una mano.

—Es suficiente —murmuró entre dientes—. Tengo suficiente.

—Lo entiendo —Grisha aun creía que era una broma de mal gusto. No podía aceptarlo tampoco pero no tenía opción—. Te lo he dicho porque tienes derecho, y aunque sea una locura no voy a retroceder. Si eso ayuda a entender a tu hermano, y a encontrar una solución mediante la expiación de errores pasados, sean ciertos o no, tomaré esa alternativa.

Zeke deseó gritarle que también quería el bienestar de Eren pero que no tenía pensado seguir ese juego, sin embargo cuando habló dijo algo que no esperaba:

—¿Qué más? ¿Cuáles son las otras cosas que escribió en esa lengua?

—Repite un nombre incesantemente pero no ha podido ser interpretado aún —Tras dudar un poco, Grisha colaboró con la renuente curiosidad de su hijo mayor—. A veces son solo palabras, a veces son frases —esculcó en su maletín y sacó un fajo de papeles y notas que Eren había usado todo ese tiempo.

Al lado de cada garabato estaba escrito la "traducción".

—"Dos mil años", "el principio y el fin", "expiar pecados", "demonio de la tierra", "enemigos", "poder absoluto", "arrebatar", "nunca olvidaré", "masacrar", y "mundo".

Mientras leía con rostro en blanco, una sensación espinosa empezó a molestarle, algo que era inexplicable. Un cúmulo de emociones furiosas y dolorosas. Y pensó en su hermano dibujando y escribiendo aquello durante las noches, después de sus terribles sueños, armando un mensaje incluso si desafiaba la lógica… era casi creíble.

No pudo pensar en nada más hasta que llegó la hora de ir por Eren. Se preguntó (tirando su cordura un segundo) si todo eso era cierto: ¿qué pecado debía redimir?, y ¿cuál era el castigo? Tan metido estuvo en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando sus torpes movimientos echaron abajo los dibujos. Salió de casa y Grisha fue quien recogió todo, lo dejó sobre la mesa con un suspiro resignado y subió a su dormitorio para ver a su esposa.

Nadie leyó el mensaje que se había armado, frases y palabras que juntas adquirían un significado nuevo:

" _Yo fui el principio y el fin. Yo di el poder y lo arrebaté, por eso debo expiar mis pecados. Nunca olvidaré, es un juramento. Esta es mi retribución por haber masacrado al mundo."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Zeke dormitaba sobre su escritorio cuando sonó el teléfono. Se despertó con un sobresalto, cansado y desorientado antes de recordar que estaba en su departamento. El pitido era ensordecedor y habría dado todo por apagarlo y volver a dormir, sin embargo, conocía la melodía bastante bien.

Se levantó como pudo y contestó antes de que dejase de sonar.

—¿Pasó algo con Eren? —Habían pasado tres semanas desde que había empezado la secundaria, y tras el éxito del primer día, parte de la incertidumbre de Zeke se había calmado. Sin embargo, estaba alerta, siempre estaba alerta a cualquier contratiempo.

—Ven a casa lo más pronto que puedas —La respuesta de su padre le hizo espabilar totalmente—. Es importante.

—Seguro lo es, de lo contrario no estarían animándome a faltar a clases —bufó con desconfianza—. Saldré en diez minutos.

Para cuando finalmente pisó la bonita y pintoresca casa que había elegido Carla, miles de ideas habían pasado por la mente de Zeke en las dos horas de viaje. Una peor o más inverosímil que la otra, era lo malo de tener un intelecto superior, imaginar demasiado. Sin embargo, la noticia estuvo lejos de ser fatal, o quizá si… quizá si…

Carla lo atrapó en un abrazo férreo, llorando de alivio y alegre incredulidad, musitándole unas palabras que darían vuelta completamente a toda la estresante situación que llevaban padeciendo doce años.

"Se han detenido, las pesadillas se han detenido"

Lo habían hecho. Habían tardado un poco en notarlo pero al final la conclusión fue clara: algo en el instituto había sido la clave.

Zeke había pensado mucho en todo lo que su padre le había dicho, en la regresión, en la reencarnación, en los dibujos de Eren y muchas cosas más. Se había torturado durante semanas entre la negación, el desdén y la resignación. Había buscado más cosas sobre "ese pueblo", había leído y se había documentado en casos supuestamente "verdaderos" de segundas vidas y cosas así. Al final, había decidido que probar con eso no era menos terrible que aconsejarle a su hermano menor matar a todos en sus pesadillas.

Había pensado en los ojos iracundos de Eren, en las palabras severas de Colt, y luego en Armin Arlet y Mikasa Ackerman.

¿Por qué las pesadillas se habían detenido? Zeke lo comprendió en cuanto los vio ese mismo día. Era por ellos. Dos compañeros (amigos) que Eren no había pedido pero que se habían aferrado a él sin permiso.

Zeke contempló desde el auto con fascinación, agudeza y un poco de resentimiento el tira y afloja de esa peculiar relación. Al final, después de todo, Magath había acertado aunque su triunfo había sido labrado solo porque esos adolescentes estaban allí. No era la secundaria, eran ellos, nunca habría funcionado si no hubiesen sido ellos. No sabía porque estaba tan seguro, pero si podía apostar su vida en eso.

—¡Eren, espera, espera! ¡Hoy habrá una convención de comics y mangas! ¡Vamos juntos, será divertido!

—No me interesa.

—¿Entonces vamos al cine? Tengo entradas para los tres, hoy se estrena una nueva película de terror.

—No quiero.

—¿Entonces caminamos juntos?

—¡Vivimos en direcciones diferentes! —Muy a su pesar, Zeke se sentía tristemente divertido al ver a Eren perder los nervios. Nunca había tenido necesidad de expresar en palabras que no quería que alguien se acercara a él. Y nunca tampoco lo había tolerado— ¡Déjenme tranquilo!

—Podemos enseñarte la ciudad ya que eres nuevo —Como si no hubiese hablado, Armin brilló con excitación—. ¡Hay muchos lugares que debes conocer!

—¡Podemos ir a la casa de terror!

—He dicho que no iré a ningún lado con ustedes. ¿Están sordos? Si siguen molestando… los golpearé.

—Los chicos no deben golpear a las chicas. Papá dice que no es caballeroso. Tú eres caballeroso, Eren.

—Ni tanto, Mikasa. Solo se peleó con Jean por nosotros, no porque le interesa ayudar al resto. ¡Es como un anti-héroe!

—¡Están locos! ¡Solo golpeé a Kirstein porque se me dio la gana! ¡Ustedes fueron un premio que no pedí y me arrepiento de eso!

—¡¿Somos un premio para ti, Eren?!

Zeke rio al tiempo que unas involuntarias lágrimas caían. Era extraño y punzante ver a su hermano tan a la defensiva, contrariado, confundido y casi indignado por la atención, pero también tan mundano y tan adolescente. Era la primera vez.

¿Qué tenían de especial esos chicos? Habría deseado saberlo, habría deseado ir y averiguarlo por sí mismo, pero…

—¡Vamos! —Se distrajo al ver a Armin y a Mikasa tomar a Eren cada uno de un brazo y arrastrarlo quien sabe a dónde, ignorando sus quejas.

—¡Suéltenme! ¡Los golpearé, lo juro! —Pero no hizo nada, aunque no soportaba que nadie que no fuese de la familia se le acercase, aunque miraba al resto con odio o hastío. Y aunque si hubiese deseado realmente les habría hecho un gran, gran daño.

Decidió entonces olvidar, dejar que las cosas fluyeran y mejoraran. Algún día entendería… o quizá no, pero Eren estaba mejorando. Y si era cosa del destino o no daba igual.

La imagen de los tres corriendo -Eren completamente enfurruñado al igual que un niño- era el final idealizado de toda su familia para esa retorcida historia de pesadillas. Algo que ellos podían creer, que no estaba oculto en leyendas o teorías sin respaldo. Algo que incluso sin su propia razón científica podía ser aceptada.

Era cuestión de amor familiar o fraternal.

Arrugó el papel que tenía en mano y regresó a casa sin volver a prestar atención al último dibujo de Eren, y la palabra que había garabateado: "Castigo".

* * *

.

Pasaría un tiempo antes de que Zeke comprendiera que estaban lejos del desenlace. Cuando las pesadillas volvieron (porque lo hicieron, y de forma brutal), todo fue en un retroceso horripilante. Y aquel pensamiento que tuvo el día que visitó la tumba de su madre, regresó como una bofetada.

" _Todo se paga en esta vida… o quizá en la siguiente"_

Y él estaba pagando.

Por aquello que habían hecho hace dos mil años, por aquello que él no podía recordar pero que Eren era incapaz de olvidar.

Era un castigo. Era una retribución. Y por eso Eren no tendría paz, no sería feliz, y nunca tendría libertad.

Las pesadillas eran la retribución de Eren al mundo, pero su sufrimiento era el castigo de Zeke, porque él era quien había cometido el pecado más grande, y era él quien debía observar impotente el fin de su único hermano.

* * *

 _Hi!_

 _Debí presentar el fic antes pero mis ideas estaban muy revoloteadas, y luché tanto hasta que salió esto. No estoy del todo feliz pero creo que conseguí lo que quería… creo…_

 _Trastorno de Pesadillas: Es un trastorno mental, que como su nombre indica tiene que ver con pesadillas recurrentes que afectan la vida de los pacientes, especialmente los que han tenido un fuerte trauma. Puede derivar a depresión, retracción social y muchos problemas más._

 _Ojala hubiese hecho algo más bonito, pero no sé porque siempre todo lo que escribo termina siendo deprimente XDD._

 _Si alguien lo lee, espero le guste._

 _Gracias._

 _Bella._


End file.
